An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, develops a latent image on an image carrier by using developer (toner) to be supplied from a development device. The developer is contained in a developer case, and is supplied from the developer case to the development device.
A toner container disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an agitator which agitates a toner stored in a container case. The container case includes a case main body of a box shape with an opened upper face, and a lid which seals the upper face of the case main body. A left plate of the case main body is provided with a U-shaped groove member, and a right plate is provided with an axial support hole bored therein. The agitator is arranged between the U-shaped groove member and the axial support hole, and is rotatably supported around an axis.